


Dye Day

by ShoshanaFics



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Double Date, Drabble and a Half, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hair Dyeing, Lup and Barry are in LOVE, gefilte fish is mentioned, im gonna say post-canon but really idk, lucretia angus & merle are mentioned but not in it, might expand upon this universe?, siblings in law appreciate & (platonically of course) love each other, so many spoilers!!!!, thats a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoshanaFics/pseuds/ShoshanaFics
Summary: Kravitz looked at the violently green potion with distrust. "There's an antidote for this stuff, right?"Taako started laughing, hard. "It's not poison!" He gasped. "Yeah, of course there's a countercharm! Barry's hair isn't silver anymore, is it?"Barry shrugged. "Prank war," he explained, and his voice said 'living with these two is hell sometimes.'A bad rendition of Margaritaville, a sibling-in-law chat, some hair dye shenanigans, and a sense of family.





	Dye Day

Barry and Lup were making their way slightly tipsily through Margaritaville- Barry surprisingly tunefully, Lup mostly just loud- as Taako heckled affectionately from the corner and Kravitz cheered. It had been a good double date, but it was winding down. Taako had coerced Kravitz up to the karaoke machine after a couple drinks and they had stumbled through Africa by Toto, but they were willing to let Lup and Barry take over after that. Lup bowed deeply as the song petered out.

Since they all lived together, of course Barry was staying over, but Lup was surprised to find Kravitz still there in the morning, watching the egg-yolk sun through the window. "Morning, bone-dude," she said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and waggling her eyebrows. "How'd you and Taako sleep, huh?"

Kravitz looked around and grimaced good-naturedly at her. "We- we slept just fine. He's still knocked out."

"Yeah, Taako can sleep for hours if you let him. Can't today though! Happy Sunday."

"Going to Merle's sermon?"

She joined him at the window. "I mean, sometimes, but Merle's chill. He knows we're with Istus now, besides. Nah, it's dye day." She shook her head, bouncing her bubblegum pink curls around. "Every Sunday morning. Or, y'know," she jerked her head back in the direction of Taako's room. "Whatever time sleeping beauty wakes up. Go give him a kiss, see what happens, would ya?"

Kravitz chuckled, and headed back to see if he could wake Taako. Lup had originally scared him, he would readily admit, but after he had gotten to know her he had found out that she was pretty similar to Taako. Except she woke up earlier, apparently.

Taako was, as he had expected, still at least 80% asleep. His long blond hair was sprayed up around him like sand at the beach when disturbed by a running child. Kravitz carefully climbed back on the bed and watched his boyfriend's sleep-softened features. Taako made a quiet noise and shifted in his blanket cocoon towards Kravitz.

He brushed the hair back from Taako's face. "Good morning, love."

"Mrnin."

"Lup says it's dye day. She said to wake you."

Taako groaned. "Whu time's it?"

"Uh," he checked the clock. "Almost 9:45.

He groaned again, and sat up. Kravitz kissed him on the cheek and he woke up a little more. He smiled, and messed with one of Kravitz's braids. "You ever tried dyeing your hair, Krav?" He asked, his voice still slightly rough and gentle from sleep.

Kravitz laughed. "No, never. Would it even work on my hair? It's so dark."

"Have you seen my natural hair, dude? Well-  no you haven't, I guess- it's super dark. Not black, like yours, but super dark brown. Me 'n Lup both. Nah, you're talkin' to the best damn transmutation wizard to grace this planet, I could turn your head bright green if I wanted." His smile suddenly became more invidious. "Actually-"

Kravitz laughed again. "No way, love, you are not dyeing my hair green."

"Aw, why not?" He batted his eyelashes at him. "Would it compromise your whole badass emo reaper thing you've got going? Does the Raven Queen have a uniform code?"

"Actually..."

Taako snorted, kissed Kravitz, and slipped off the bed. "C'mon, bone dog, Taako's gotta do his roots."

He followed Taako to the bathroom, where Barry and Lup were already situated on the counter. "Ah, the princess wakes!" Lup teased, her arm affectionately around Barry's shoulder. Barry grinned congenially at them as they entered.

Kravitz took a seat on the edge of the bath as Taako kneeled and began pulling different colored potions out from underneath the sink. He handed a pink one to Lup, about the same color as her hair, which she raised as though toasting him and drained. She made a face. "My darlingest babiest brother, do you always make mine taste like old gefilte fish on purpose?"

"I'm the older twin, Lulu."

"Untrue!"

"Nope, that's the gospel."

"You never answered if you do it on purpose!"

As the twins bickered lightly, Barry carded his fingers through Lup's hair, which, Kravitz could see, was becoming just ever-so-slightly a more vivid shade of pink, and explained the process cheerfully.

"It's normal transmutation magic, which is why we gotta wait for Taako since he's the only one who can make them, but putting it in a potion makes it easier to get the whole head, and it means he doesn't have to use a spell slot every week."

Lup threaded her fingers through his. "Nerd."

"That is not the nerdiest thing I could have said. I'm holding back."

"And I love you for it, nerd."

Taako caught Kravitz's eyes and mimed gagging. Kravitz giggled. "So, Krav," Taako fished around in the back of the cabinet and produced another potion vial, this time clear, and ran his fingers over it until it turned an offensively neon shade of green. He grinned deviously and shook it in Kravitz's direction.

"No!"

"Yes!" Lup and Taako countered at the same time.

Kravitz looked at the violently green potion with distrust. "There's an antidote for this stuff, right?"

Taako started laughing, hard. "It's not poison!" He gasped. "Yeah, of course there's a countercharm! Barry's hair isn't silver anymore, is it?"

Barry shrugged. "Prank war," he explained, and his voice said 'living with these two is hell sometimes.'

"God, that was so long ago," Taako said. "Remember when Lucretia accidentally drank your cup of coffee?"

"She liked the white though. Did you send her the potions?"

"Yeah, I gave them to Angus to deliver."

Lup thought for a second, and then her eyes mirrored the devious, tricky look Kravitz knew so well in Taako's as she carefully took a lock of her twin's long, frizzy hair and concentrated, hard. The blond began to slowly darken.

Taako realized what she was doing and slapped her hand away. "Lup!" She fell back laughing. Taako looked back at Kravitz, sighed, and waved his hand over his hair.

Kravitz watched as it darkened even more to a deep brown, like chocolate, or fresh tilled earth. He shook his head and it floated up and around his head like a halo. "Drink in the Taako au naturale," he said to Kravitz's slightly enchanted expression. "Cause I'm turning it back now. Hey, since I'm showing you the actual color of my glorious locks, you gotta agree to show me what you would look like as a grass-ette."

Kravitz rolled his eyes and took the potion. It did taste vaguely brine-y, and once he had drained it he felt an odd hot sensation in the follicles of his hair. His audience, even Barry, began laughing hysterically. He looked at himself in the mirror and began laughing too.

"Okay, okay," gasped Taako, "so green is not your color." He stood up and placed his hands on Kravitz's hair, and Kravitz felt the same sensation of heat, like he was taking a shower and the water was just a little too hot. The sensation faded, and Taako pulled him up into a kiss, ignoring his sister's giggly protests. When he pulled back and Kravitz glanced back into the mirror, his hair was back to normal.

He looked at Taako. "I like your hair like this."

"See! Told you he'd like it!" Lup called.

"Thanks, babe." He said, surprisingly genuinely.

"It's beautiful. I mean, you're beautiful whatever color your hair is-"

Taako kissed him again. "It's goin' blond again right now," he smiled, "but... thanks."

"Love you."

"GAYY" called Lup. Barry cuffed her gently on the shoulder.

"Damn right," Taako whispered happily.

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Taako & Lup don't know who the older twin is so they constantly hound it over each other
> 
> Just a little drabble I wrote while I was bored (which might be a little too long for a drabble but?? who cares lol). If you liked it please comment what you liked about it! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
